Pokemon Adventures in new Kalos
by Blufirewing
Summary: 25 years after Ash beats the Pokémon league, things have really changed. Now five new trainers meet in New Kalos and journey together as friends. I don't own Pokemon. R&R please!


Today was finally the day. I finally graduated from the Trainer's Academy yesterday and in just a few short hours I will be on my way to Kalos with my partner Torchic.

"Keegan, dear, make sure you have everything ready for your trip." My mother Diana shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Setting down the diploma and trainers card I've been staring at for the last twenty minutes, I stood and looked around my room.

I had simple furniture for one my age. A twin bed, dresser, chest of drawers, study desk and a wooden chest at the foot of my bed that my grandfather made, my name engraved into the top.

He made one for all my siblings too. Taking another glance to the other side of the room, my lap top was sitting on my study desk, open and running. I turned it off and closed it. Thinking of what else I needed to do before I go.

I walked over to my dresser and stared at the items on it. My pokeballs, pokedex and some potions my mom bought me.

"I need a bag." I muttered to myself walking to my closet. I pulled out a messenger bag. I looked at it a moment saddened. The red bag is my favorite but its too small to hold everything I need so I opted for my red and black backpack.

There were three small front pockets. In one I put the pokeballs and in the second one I put my potions. The third will be were I keep my gym badge case once I get it in Kalos.

Blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeved lace neck shirt were ripped from the top of my bed and thrown into the bottom of my bag.

I need a few pairs of boxers or my mom would through a fit. So to avoid the lecture on the importance of changing your underwear every single day, I threw in plenty of extra pair.

I decided to grab some extra pairs of socks and threw them in with some night clothes.

As I stepped back to think what else I needed, someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's your mother. I'm coming in." Diana Renee Doji, my mother, popped her head in. Her long blonde curls bounced and her blue grey eyes shined bright as she smiled at me taking in my appearance.

My hair was long, maybe to my mid back, and blonde like hers with shaggy chin length bangs. Also like her I had the same blue grey eyes.

I wore a necklace around my neck that was given to me a long time ago. It was a beaded silver chain with a diamond shaped charm. Red in the middle and silver trimmed.

The red of it matched the red T-shirt I wore, its short sleeves rolled up to show my shoulders. I had on black skinny jeans and black lace up boots over the jeans. The boots stopped mid calf.

"You look like you're just about all set." She walked in and grabbed the backpack. She pulled everything out, folded it and repacked it.

"You didn't have to do that, Mom." I said coming to stand next to her.

"You wouldn't have done it otherwise. I'm glad to see you packed extra underwear. Its very important to..." I cut her off right there.

"I know, Mom, I know." I picked up my diploma and trainer ID card and looked at them again.

My mother picked the diploma from my hands. "I'm going to frame this and hang it in your room. I'll have to do your sisters as well." She smiled looking at the paper.

I smiled at her happiness. She had gushed over us the day of our graduation. My twin sister and I had been afraid she would suffocate us with how tight she was hugging us.

"You have to get to the plane now. It's about to pick you up." She smiled and hugged me tight.

"I'll see you later, Mom." I grabbed my bag and shouldered it, then put my ID card in my pocket. I'll have to pick up a wallet or something in Lumiose City.

I went downstairs and said a quick goodbye to my father, he has solid black hair and green eyes and his name is Kyo.

"I'll call when I get there." I said rushing out with my Torchic in my arms.

I ran over to the air strip that had been built in Pallet Town and boarded the small passenger plane that Oak had called over for my sister and me. I flashed the man the ticket and sat down.

My sister must still be at home getting ready.

I pulled my iPod from my pocket and plugged in my headset. I found my favorite song and hit play.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes listening to the lyrics.

-I will travel across the lands. Searching far and wide. Teach Pokemon to understand the power that's inside-

I fell asleep before the song ended. When I woke up, the plane was landing.

"We're here! Kalos region!" I cheered bouncing in my seat a bit. The flight captain chuckled as he touched down the plane.

From here I could already see Prism tower. That's were the electric gym is. The former leader Clemont handed over the gym leader position to his younger sister Bonnie. He's an inventor now.

Once the plane had stopped I flew out the door and down the path. First things first. I need to learn where the pokemon center is and get myself registered and begin my Kalos journey. The nurse there will give me my badge case.

When I finally spotted the building, I ran straight for the door. As I was entering though, someone came out. I ran straight into them and then fell backwards into someone else before falling to the ground, papers floating around my head.

"Ow ow ow." I rubbed my read end and winced. I looked up to see two people. A guy and a girl. The guy had shaggy black hair and golden hazel eyes. He wore a black T-shirt black skinny jeans and boots like mine.

She had a Mint green hair and two tone green eyes. Her hair was long and wavy, with a black band in it. She wore a common black hoodie with a blue lining and Blue jeans over her boots.

I frantically began picking up the papers. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry to get registered... I didn't even think.. I wasn't watching were I was going."

Two different sets of hands joined mine as we picked up the papers. "Its alright." The girl said. "Just as long as its all here."

The boy said nothing but I did notice he seemed to be watching my face carefully. I shrugged it off not really caring. They waved goodbye, and I walked into the center to register my information.

Once the registration was done, I left with Torchic in my arms, to find a place to eat. There were a lot of cafe's here in the city. I decided on one close to the Pokemon lab.

Maybe if I stop by after I eat I can meet the professor. Inside I ordered Torchic some special made food for fire type pokemon and for me a grilled cheese with tomato, a side of curly fries and a large coke.

I received a lot of stares as I ate. Once done, I looked at the clock and grinned to myself. I finished my meal in less than two and a half minutes. That's a new record for me.

"Take a nap in your pokeball, Torchic." I summoned him back when he was done.

I paid my bill and ran from the cafe across the street and into the pokemon lab. I was so excited to see what kinds of pokemon were at the lab that I didn't even notice the door was opening in front of me until it slammed into my face.

"Agh!" I stumbled back, clutching my nose. Strong hands wrapped around my arm and prevented me from falling back down the stairs.

Hanging in front of my face was someone's name tag. Gilren R. Hirveren. I was slightly shocked by the ID photo and looked up into the person's face.

"You're clumsy." He said simply and let me go. I pouted and straightened up, standing taller beside him.

"That wasn't my fault that time. You were the one to open the door." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my 'I dare you to say otherwise look'.

He shook his head and walked past me. "If you're looking for Professor Sycamore, he's inside with the other assistant. I have paper work to deliver. Try not to run into anyone else." He gave me a quick half hearted wave over his shoulder without looking back at me.

I sighed, straightening my glasses and hair being sure my bangs fell over my right eye as I always have them and walked in.

"Hello? Professor?"

"Aren't you the kid we ran into at the pokemon center?" I jumped at the unexpected response from behind me.

I turned around and was greeted by the girl from earlier. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you." And that's when I noticed the most adorable little creature in hers arms.

I squealed and launched at her. "An Eevee! It's so cute! Oh how adorable! I want one so bad!"

As I reached to pet the little Eevee it curled into itself and shook. The girl noticed and pulled back.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I must have moved too quickly. I didn't mean to scare you." I reached up and scratched behind its ear.

"I'm sorry." I told it.

The little Eevee's ears perked up as I pet it gently.

I pulled back and looked first at the name tag around her neck. "Marietta Lillian Skyii Everett. What a mouthful. So you're both assistants here?"

Remembering my latest run in with Gilren had my nose faintly hurting again I rubbed it once and ignored it.

The girl nodded. "Call me Shoji. We've been working under the professor for about a year now. Since we graduated the academy." She held her hand out and we shook briefly.

"Shoji, nice to meet you. My name is Keegan. I just left the academy in Hoenn. I'm here with my partner Torchic to journey Kalos." I looked down again at her Eevee.

"And to meet new friends." I added with a smile.

"The professor is busy at the moment. I'm sure he is why you're here. However, I'm about to head out to route 4 to do some field work. There are Eevee just passed that in Santalune Forest. I could take you to catch one."

I grinned wildly at her. "Oh, yes! Please please please! That would mean so much to me! Thank you!"

She smiled back and nodded. "Let's go then." I followed her quickly out the door with no need to be told twice.

(A/N: Sorry for all the rewrites. Just wasn't happy with things beforehand.)


End file.
